tears
by scarlet Z
Summary: Hanya kebohongan besar, bukan padanya tapi pada diriku sendiri. After the second war. ASUCAGA fanfic.


Disclaimer: belong to bandai,sunrise and matsuo fukuda

Warning: too short!

Summary : Hanya kebohongan besar, bukan padanya tapi pada diriku sendiri. After the second war. ASUCAGA fanfic.

TEARS

Cagalli POV

Kubuka jendela kantor kerjaku, angin segar dingin kutarik dalam-dalam tuk kubernapas, itu sangat tenang walau ungkapan itu hanya menjadi perisai dibalik jiwa yang hancur. Setahun sudah, setahun sudah sandiwara ini terus kujalani, mengacuhkan orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Orang yang telah mencuri hatiku, banyak alasan untuk melakukan hal yang bahkan lebih parah dari itu dan banyak alasan juga yang membuat untuk terus melukai diriku sendiri. Dia sang admiral orb apakah aku masih disana? Didalam lubuk hatinya.. hari berganti hari begitu banyak kemungkinan yang tak harusnya kupikirkan menjadi topik menarik dalam kepalaku membuatku semakin membencinya. Dia hanya menjadi nomor dua dibalik orb, tidakkah dia sadari betapa besar pengaruhnya bagiku? Itu hanya kebohongan besar athrun..batinku berteriak, tak bisa lagi kuhambat cairan bening mengalir begitu saja dari mataku seiring isakanku yang tak mampu menambat luka dihatiku. Hanya kebohongan besar bukan padanya tapi pada diriku sendiri. Aku terluka karena membohongi diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menjamah bahuku, seseorang. Refleksku menyeka airmataku yang terlanjur merusak topengku dan kini aku bertemu dengan mata itu, mata seseorang yang bahkan ingin ku sembunyikan darinya.

Normal POV

Athrun menepuk bahu gadis yang membelakanginya, dia tahu apa yang terjadi dan akhirnya paham. Sudah cukup selama ini ia menjaga egonya dari orang yang telah melukai hatinya, gadis yang ingin dia nikahi dan menjadi milikkya tiba-tiba saja memutuskan menikahi orang lain, dia tahu bahwa dalam hatinya ia menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi tetap saja emosi terlanjur keluar menguasai dirinya, walaupun tlah dia coba tuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Tapi cagallilah yang telah memutuskan semua ini. Setahun sudah mereka memakai topeng berlindung dengan keformalitasan sang admiral dan representativ, dan kini dia mengerti bukan dia saja yang tersakiti, dia sadar ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari semua hal yang telah terjadi pada mereka.. kehilangan mimpi mereka, bukan kehilangan itu hanya tersesat bisa dibilang begitu. Hatinya terasa ditusuk seribu pedang walau pada saat yang sama ia juga merasa bahagia ada bagian pada hati kecilnya yang serasa membuatnya ingin berteriak gembira. Orang yang dicintainya masih tetap mengharapkannya selalu... cagalli berbalik menyadari seseorang hadir disana dengan cekatan tangannya segera menghapus air dipipinya. "athrun ?" dia kehilangan kata-kata, sebagian dari dirinya ingin bertanya mengapa kau ada disana, namun dirinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa inilah waktu kekalahannya, topengnya sudah hancur sekarang dia tak bisa lari lagi dan dengan sekejab dia tahu dua tangan hangat mendekapnya dalam pelukan seseorang di depanya, athrun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan dan berbisik

"maafkan aku cagalli i'm idiot" mengencangkan sekali lagi pelukanya takut gadis tersebut tiba-tiba memberontak melepas pelukanya dan pergi, dia benar. Mata cagalli melebar dengan apa yang akhirnya dirasakanya. Rasa yang sudah lama skali sejak terakhir kali itu terjadi sebagai refleksnya ia menarik, meronta dalam pelukan tersebut, sayangnya pria berambut biru ini telah mengantisipasi terlebih dahulu dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Lepaskan!" perintah cagalli frustasi

"iya. Dan tak akan" athrun malah mengeratkan kembali pelukanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk cagalli, dapat ia rasakan dan mencium wangi tubuh orang yang sudah lama sekali menempati hatinya. Ia sangat merindukannya.

"aku merindukanmu cagalli"

"lupakan itu athrun..kita tak bisa" air mata mulai jatuh lagi dipipinya. Athrun kemudian berpaling menghadap langsung pada mata emas didepanya tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukannya, itu membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat nyaris tak berjarak.

"kau mau tau alasanku tetap berada disini?" athrun berbicara menatap langsung mata emas milik orang didepanya tanpa berkutip seakan menunjukan keseriusan yang belum pernah ia tunjukan sebelumnya.

"kau-" sebelum cagalli dapat berbicara athrun langsung memotongnya.

"bukan karna aku lari dari Plant, bukan karena aku takut meninggalkanmu hingga kira marah padaku, sungguh tak ada alasan lain selain kau! Saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu aku sangat kaget itu serasa membunuhku cagalli..dan setelah kemudian aku harus melawan orb yang membuatku teringat padamu, hatiku lebih hancur lagi andai jika aku tak pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri semua itu pasti tak akan terjadi dan andai kau tahu betapa besar aku sangat mencintaimu,dan betapa hatiku hancur berkali-kali setelah kau menitipku pada meyrin dan kini..." athrun terhenti sejenak mencoba menyeka air mata yang kini tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata orang yang menghancurkan hatinya berkali-kali,menggunakan satu tangannya, menyentuh pipi lembut itu lalu mengembalikan tangan tersebut untuk pelukan yang kedua kali.

"tapi tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatmu menderita seperti ini, aku mencintaimu cagalli kumohon jangan menangis sendiri..ada aku,aku janji akan membayar kesalahanku untuk menjagamu disini..kumohon" athrun mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya sekali lagi di tengkuk cagalli.

"maaf.." tak ada kata lain lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulut cagalli, athrun tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya diapun tak pernah seserius ini. Tubuhnya seakan telah kehilangan tenaga lagi, dalam lubuk hatinya ia bersyukur ia bahagia bisa tahu semua itu walaupun merasa jahat pada tak pernah ingin melukainya itu satu-satunya alasan dia mengacuhkannya. Berharap athrun mencari gadis yang bisa ia nikahi dan mempunyai keluarga bahagia karena dia tahu dirinya tidak akan dapat memberikan perhatian yang seperti itu besar baginya. Kemudian cagalli menutup matanya dan balas memeluk athrun, air mata itu tak henti-hentinya mengalir namun air mata yang mengalir kini bukanlah air mata kesedihan namun air mata bahagia.

XXX

Tiga bulan kemudian(cagalli POV)

Aku berjalan pelan melangkah pada karpet merah disuatu ruangan besar, dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sigap menatapku. Senyum kebahagiaan tergambar pada wajah mereka disisi setiap karpet terdapat tatanan bunga memagari jalan karpet tersebut warna meraka putih indah,seputih gaun yang kini kupakai terjulur hinggah menyentuh kakiku dengan sepatu berhak yang paling benci kupakai. Disampingku pria bermata ametys menatapku sambil tersenyum dia mengandeng tanganku, mengantarku menuju altar pusat tempat yang akan kami tuju. Disana berdiri seseorang yang menungguku.

The End


End file.
